muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rizzo the Rat
in The Muppet Christmas Carol]] ]] Rizzo the Rat is a rat who has a tendency to crack mocking jokes at others or make fun of them. Sometimes, as seen in The Muppets Take Manhattan, he tries to cheat people into getting something he wants. However, he also has a sensitive side (according to Tim Hill and Gonzo during an audio commentary for Muppets from Space) and is good friends with a couple of characters. He was created by Steve Whitmire after he took a fascination to a bunch of old rat puppets made from bottles by Don Sahlin for The Muppet Musicians of Bremen. Whitmire made costumes for Rizzo, and the Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter (vol. 2, no. 4, 1980) claimed that "It is Rizzo's greatest ambition to wear a different costume every time he appears in a shot! Watch out for this well-dressed rodent -- he has every intention of succeeding. Rat on, Rizzo!" Rizzo first appeared in episode 418 of The Muppet Show, as one of a group of rats following Christopher Reeve around backstage.The Muppet Show Fan Club Newsletter - Volume 2, Number 4 He can be seen mugging and reacting to practically every line of dialogue. His first known mention by name on-screen was by Kermit in episode 422. He remained a scene-stealing background figure through the final season, occasionally performing with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. He had a minor role in The Great Muppet Caper and a larger supporting part in The Muppets Take Manhattan, but his "big break" occurred when Jerry Juhl paired him with Gonzo to narrate The Muppet Christmas Carol. He has since become one of the principal Muppet characters, also starring in Muppet Treasure Island, Muppets from Space, Muppets Tonight, and The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (appearing in the latter as the Mayor of Munchkinland). Since The Muppet Christmas Carol, Rizzo and Gonzo have been best pals. However, that wasn't their first pairing together. They had previously interracted in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, and appeared in a sketch together on Good Morning America, broadcast March 10, 1992. Rizzo and Pepe the King Prawn also seem to have a strong friendship in Muppets from Space. Although Rizzo has no lines in the newest film, The Muppets, he and Gonzo were interviewed together behind the scenes. In an interview, Nick Stoller explained that they tried to include as many characters as possible, but couldn't find a spot for him (or Bean Bunny) in the movie.The Muppets’ Nick Stoller Reveals Its Origins, His Beaker Obsession In the 1999 book Muppets from Space: The Making of Muppet Movie Magic, Whitmire said: Rizzo is named after Ratso Rizzo, a character from Midnight Cowboy portrayed by Dustin Hoffman. This name was suggested by Frank Oz. Muppet Central interview with Steve Whitmire Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 418: Christopher Reeve **Episode 419: Lynda Carter **Episode 422: Andy Williams **Episode 423: Carol Channing **Episode 424: Diana Ross **Episode 501: Gene Kelly **Episode 502: Loretta Swit **Episode 503: Joan Baez **Episode 504: Shirley Bassey **Episode 505: James Coburn **Episode 506: Brooke Shields **Episode 507: Glenda Jackson **Episode 509: Debbie Harry **Episode 510: Jean-Pierre Rampal **Episode 511: Paul Simon **Episode 513: Tony Randall **Episode 514: Mac Davis **Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt **Episode 524: Roger Moore *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and the Muppets'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' **Episode 103: Monster Telethon *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' pre-show *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Good Morning America'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' **also "Christmas Around the World" featurette *''Inaugural Celebration for Children'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' **also DVD video menus **also video commentary *''Muppet Classic Theater'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **"Muppets Tonight Theme" **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer **Episode 102: Garth Brooks **Episode 103: Billy Crystal **Episode 104: John Goodman **Episode 105: Cindy Crawford **Episode 107: Sandra Bullock **Episode 108: Jason Alexander **Episode 109: Whoopi Goldberg **Episode 201: The Artist Formerly Known as Prince **Episode 203: Heather Locklear **Episode 208: The Cameo Show **Episode 209: The Best of Muppets Tonight *''Muppetisms'' *''Larry King Live, 1994 (CNN bumpers) *Muppets from Space'' **also silhouette video commentary *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *Mastercard *''The Muppets Wizard of Oz'' *''The Muppet Show: Season Two'' video menus *''The Muppets on Muppets'' *Disney Xtreme Digital **Muppet Moments **Secret Elevator Tapes **VerminVision (TM) **Miss Piggy's MOI-zersize **Pepe's Muppet Moments **"Do Not Touch" button *''Studio DC: Almost Live!'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *D23 Expo (2009) *Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. commercials *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *Virmup **Rolling with the Skateboarding Dog **The Skateboarding Dog Gets Served **"Bohemian Rhapsody" *Lost Slapdown *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video *''The Muppets'' Book appearances *''Gonzo and the Giant Chicken'' (1982) *''Two for the Show'' (1982) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' comic (1984) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1995) *''Muppet Time'' (1996) *''Rizzo's Bike Sale'' (1996) *''The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure'' (1997) *''Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines'' (2000) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' (2009) *''Muppet Robin Hood'' (2009) *''Peg-Leg Wilson'' (2009) *''Muppet Peter Pan'' (2009) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space'' (2009) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road'' (2010) *''Muppet King Arthur'' (2010) *''Muppet Snow White'' (2010) Albums *''Muppet Beach Party'' *''Kermit Unpigged'' *''A Green and Red Christmas'' Video Games *''Muppet Race Mania'' *''The Muppets: On with the Show!'' *''Muppet Party Cruise'' Sources Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:Photo Pop Characters